En el último día de la guerra
by nemrac78
Summary: Primer intento de drabble kakasaku. La idea es hacer una colección mas centrada en el canon. Espero que os guste.


**Estaría bien que leyerais con Breathe me de Sia de fondo. Fue la canción que me inspiró. Un abrazo.**

En el último día de la guerra, en el mismo momento en que toda aquella locura acabó , Sakura descubrió algo nuevo para perderlo a la misma vez. Naruto se alzó ante todos los supervivientes como el héroe magnífico y adorado que era, como un sol que recogía a todos en su abrazo cálido. Ella lo vio mirarla con aquellos ojos azules que eran la esperanza y su corazón de adolescente palpitó como un gorrión. Una sonrisa empezó a tirar de los labios de la pelirrosa , y entonces Hinata lo besó. Sí, lo besó. En los labios. No la había visto llegar, y el mismo Naruto estaba sorprendido. Sakura vio como la morena subía sus pequeñas manos pálidas por su rostro moreno y tiraba de él hacia ella, exigiendo, por una vez. Naruto se dejó convencer y poco a poco cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Sakura no oyó los vítores ni los silbidos, no vio a Kiba darle un coscorrón al rubio ni a éste rascarse la cabeza avergonzado, con las mejillas encendidas. Para la pelirrosa todo se volvió silencio y oscuridad. Como un fantasma se dio la vuelta y se esfumó entre los soldados que gritaban por la victoria y el amor, sin ser consciente de que un par de ojos la vieron marchar.

Era curioso, pero ella nunca recordaría como llegó a aquella tienda de campaña, que no era la suya, como se escondió en cuclillas en un rincón y como acabó hablado con los pies de su sensei. Recapitulando aquellos momentos de su vida, la primera sensación que la devolvió a la realidad fue el brazo que Kakashi-sensei le pasó por los hombros. Se había sentado junto a ella, en el suelo, pero Sakura no podía mirarlo a la cara. Nadie podía saber mejor que él lo avergonzada que estaba de si misma. Y por ello, sin querer, él la hacía sentirse peor, porque para Kakashi no había sonrisa lo suficientemente falsa. Durante un tiempo impreciso estuvieron allí en silencio, tirados en el suelo, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría fuera de aquella tienda de campaña. En algún momento él había comenzado pasarle la mano arriba y abajo del brazo, recorfontándola, y ella fue entrando el calor.

- Díselo.- dijo Kakashi de repente, en un murmullo, solo para ella.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior pero no pudo evitar empezar a llorar. Sacudió la cabeza frustrada y Kakashi la pegó a él, enterrándole la cara bajo su garganta enmascarada. Ella se sorprendió, pero se sorprendió aun mas del calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Lo sentía respirar en su mejilla.

Sakura ya no podía llorar. Estaba totalmente absorbida por su abrazo. Nunca había estado abrazada a su sensei de una manera tan intima. Realmente nunca había abrazado así a nadie. Años mas tarde ella lo achacó a que su aroma masculino la había emborrachado, pero en aquellos momentos, cuando le acarició la garganta con la nariz, solo se veía arrastrada por una necesidad que aun no sabía muy bien cómo definir. Kakashi tragó saliva, y ella sintió su nuez de Adán subir y bajar. Esta vez su voz salió mas ronca:

- Dile que lo amas.

"Amar" en los labios de su sensei era nuevo. Sus palabras, lentas y suaves, retumbaron en el interior de ella y la revolvieron por dentro, habían tocado teclas que ya no recordaba como sonaban. Y se apartó. Kakashi también retiró el brazo de su hombro. Ella lo miró y vio que él tenía la vista fija al frente. Algo había ocurrido entre los dos. Ella también apartó la mirada, hacia el exterior, hacia la luz que entraba por la tela de la entrada.

- No.- dijo ella.

Kakashi la miró entrañado por su respuesta, quizás había sido demasiado contundente. Ella sintió que tenía que darle alguna explicación.

- Quiero a Naruto mucho, mucho,- reafirmó- pero no de la manera que necesita.

- ¿Estás segura?- dijo él. Por algún motivo él no parecía my convencido.

Sakura se asomó a su interior y encontró la respuesta con facilidad.

- Sí. Pero soy tan egoísta que...- dijo ella alzándose de hombros.- Tú me conoces.- dijo mirándole a sus ojos bicolores.

Kakashi no contestó. Ella se dio cuenta de que habían sido pocas las veces que él la había mirado directamente con sus dos ojos. El Sharingan en su mirada era mucho mas suave, nada que ver con el de Sasuke. Sakura apartó la vista. Era incómodo que pudiera leer en ella con tanta facilidad.

Se abrazó a sus rodillas.

- Naruto siempre ha estado a mi lado, desde que éramos genin. Supongo que siento celos de ella.- dijo arrugando la nariz. Era duro reconocerlo, pero era la verdad. El perro del hortelano.

- Aun, así, él debería saber.- Insistió de nuevo Kakashi.

Sakura lo miró contrariada ¿A qué venía su insistencia?

- A mí, en su lugar, me gustaría saberlo.- terminó de decir él antes de ponerse en pie y salir de la tienda.

Sakura lo vio marcharse. La tienda quedó sola y demasiado fría. Kakashi había dejado la tela de la entrada mas abierta y el sol iluminaba ahora casi todo. Se levantó por fin, y salió. Se protegió los ojos de la luz y vio que afuera aun celebraban la victoria. Entre la multitud su amigo brillaba de alegría y resolución. Kakashi se equivocaba, no enturbiaría el gran día de Naruto con su sentimientos mezquinos.


End file.
